The midnight fight
by Clyeste
Summary: The story is about a mystical red wolf named clyeste and how she struggles to keep her sanity amongst her friends and duties
1. Chapter 1

me: this is my first story with my bff (Pizzapug789) who also wrights on here, one of her titles are Children of the ! this story contains some bad langue.

Prologue P.O.V Clyeste

"LUCIFER! you get your lazy ass of that game boy and come over here!" I wailed mixing together herbs. the loud noises of steel ringing and gunshots echoed from behind me. screams of agony

echoed across the open fields as the war raged on. For small brief moments silent rained only dared to be broken from the muffled crunches of leafs under the heavy boots.

"But Whyyyyy?" he complained not moving as the flashing screen hypnotized him. i tossed a small pebble not to big so it wouldn't break the electronic, but just the right size to apply

pressure to the off button. Using those years of archery practice i flawlessly hit the power button turning the game boy off. i small mumble and sigh came from his direction but

i wasn't looking attention was drawn the the snow white wolf that lay in front of me. i rubbed some of the previous mixture on my hands then began to chant the healing incantation.

a small smile crept on my face as the large gas on the wolfs leg began to close.a small whimper came from that direction.i brushed a soothing hand overthe wounded creature and it stilled.

The weight of it all had sunk in at this moment. i was the healer i was the one to take care of all the injured in this battle. i frowen. i couldnt,Cant show my weakness it will then

come to bite me later.


	2. Chapter 2

A yawn escaped my lips as the sun slowly creeped in through the window pane, my arms ached and i looked side to side my room messy

as always. i stood up on my bed ready to jump of, as soon as i had risen to my feet i fell over. my body screamed to go back

to bed but my brain argued i had to go eat. over all my stomach had won the argument and i dredged down the stairs

only half aware of the chaos happening around me. suddenly the wind flew out of me knocking me almost to my knees, i turned

my head to see the brown hared mass of annoyance i call the star. i grabbed her ear pulling her eyes up to meet mine.

she looked at me fearful, knowing to give her a chance i grumbled

"you, human what are you doing do i need to give you the as you would describe the "Impossible" task of cleaning

the house again, and where is storm she should be up by now" i let go and crossed my arms now sadly to awake to drift

back into the wonderful land i call sleep. she looked at me a bit calmer but stumbled over her words as she said

"I umm fun zeref tag storm i don't know, please don't kill me!" i sighed waved my hand to tell her she is

dismissed, walked the way to the kitchen to get some coffee and whatever leftovers we had from last night on my way down to the kitchen

i thanked slender man for letting us bunk at his place so we can actually chill. i then saw the hurtling mass of annoyance come running

past and thought what the hell as i sped off into a full on chase to catch her. i spun around the long twisting corridors and long darken

hallways. i can see fine though it was almost full moon and my night vision in full drive i saw her fall over into a panting i stop'd and flew

into tici toby. a barely noticed a deep red blush on his face trough the darkness

"im sorry Toby." i mumbled my glance watching my feet

"it's o-okay.. cl-clyeste" he nodded and stepped out of the room. i flicked the light switch on and sat next to star i was going to need

a blessing to help me save my clumsiness from being my downfall.


	3. Chapter 3

"MOVIE NIGHT" Star screamed, i flinched at the sudden loud noise i walked to the theater making small talk with clockwork.

"So... you and toby? she said slyly star then peered out of no where with a small notebook writing things down

vigorously. she looked from me to toby me to toby me to toby this seemed to go on for a etinerty before she finally broke the

silence with

"OMG is this a ship! do i need to ship, this its soo kawii! maybe to kawii, does storm know? i love kawii!" a small

squeak escaped among st her almost incoherent mumbling. a small whimper escaped from me as i knew it would only get worse as

the events of today continued on. we all walked into the auditorium and sat in the many rows of stretching out seats slender then

walked in carrying one giant bowl of popcorn in every single arm thing. all i heard from next to me was

"ROAR OF THE PANCAKE DRAGON SLAYER!" a cold pancake was flying at my face it was almost inches away and i began to flinch

then a rough hand stretched in front of me catching the incoming pancake, i recognized the sweater anywhere, toby took the pancake

then chucked it at zeref, this time there was no one to save him it smacked him square on the face and he fell backwards from the

sheer impact of the blow. i chuckled lightly then jumped in my seat out of surprise when tobly coolly slid into the seat next to me,

the seats had no arm rests in them so we where almost touching. the movie almost passed with no random out yelling from the watcher

a first. then all of a sudden i heard a high pitched fan girling noise being made from the row ahead of me, it was star, im screwed.

i then said

"roar of the star must shut the f up dragon" and pulled on her ear from my seat causing her to yelp then drag her fingers

across her lips as if to motion seeling them. i nodded and looked back up at the projector casted movie screen. the movie ended i

got up and almost bolted form my room to get away from star so i don't have to deal with her magical aura of annoyance she makes

sometimes, i think she just tries to be annoying. i got in my room only to find storm already in there watching the door from my

bead a smirked broaden across her face.

"Soo..." i realized i need some help i live with crazy people!

{ Hey sorry for the no update so i will make as many chapters to make up for when i didn't post.!}


	4. Chapter 4

a cold breeze swept through my hair i open'd my eyes, i was in the middle of a large battle field growls and gun shots sounded around me people dying blood spilling

the dark realization of where i was hit me like a bullet i was back here. i ran tears welling in my eyes the darkness following me getting closer

at every step the sadness overwhelming. i look down at me feet I've seen it so much i don't think i could be phased. i see the mangled torn apart corpse of

Lucifer. once again i fell, the darkness winning i cried i heard screams beckoning me to follow. i bellowed over my weakness tugging at my stomach

dragging me into the darkness the eternal feeling of sorrow filled me. but something happen'd differently. instead of feeling the sharp pain of

a knife being plunged into me i felt warms hands around my neck. not threatening but soothing, almost to comforting i leaned back into the

warmth and felt security, i felt safe. i looked around to see a dark grey mask and yellow googles. i felt a strange feeling swell inside not the common

feeling of despair a strange feeling i have never felt before. i didn't want to leave. my vision faded as i flowed back into reality. i slit

open my eyes to see the whole gang hovering over me. only inches from face was the comforting face i had now recognized from my slumber. it was

Toby. although not all was right. he looked concerned almost scared i looked at the others they shared the same expression. i was boggled and open'd my eyes completely and almost blinded by the bright rays of the afternoon sun. at this slight movement Toby backed away and sighed of relief. was i sick, what was wrong. my head spun with

questions and i felt the coldness again followed by the blackness...


	5. Chapter 5

the warm aroma of chicken noodle soup filled me as i sat in bed i slowly pushed myself

so my back was leaning on the back of the bed. the cover still on my who was in the chair

next to my bed sat up when he heard my movements. storm walked in with slender man behind her carrying

soup. she seemed to have a neatly hand knitted blanket in her hands, freshly cleaned. i wagged my

tail happily and felt a shriek of pain come as it moved.i let out a small whimper and flinched inward

Toby stood on edge his hand hovering behind my back carefully and calmly.a small bowl clean but smelling

bad from the throw up that was once inside the bowl. a small wooden tray was placed by my lap so i could

put the soup down while i sipped the broth.i grabbed the spoon my hand shaking as i lifted it up

to the bowl of warm chicken noodle Yummynesses. i sipped the broth from my spoon the warmth slid

down my through i relaxed. after i had finished eating i could finally speak. i looked at storm and

asked

"what did the lab come back with do i have the flu or a cold or what?" she calmly responded

"they said just a bad cold and that if it got any worse to call them" i nodded i figured

it wouldn't be too bad. sadly though, i can't heal my self. so.. ill be miserable for the next few days

i am just having the greatest week aren't i?


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6 P.O.V Clyeste

i nodded to storm to acnolage her presence, then i ran down the

stairs. it felt amazing to fell the grass bwtween my toes as i ran outside

i always hated getting sick. i couldn't go outside i couldn't do anything

fun at all! so now that i was better felling the wind and smelling the

comforting smells of the expanding forest i called home. Storm said

a wide smile on her face

"You look like your having a blast" i chuckled and nodded

"BLAST? RAINBOW BLAST WEE! I actully just rembered i hate

raindbows..." shouted star then turning into a small whisper. my ears flicked

i began to zoom across the long expanding forest. the rablit only a few feet

away i sprang. the forse of my paw killed the small creature in one fast blow.

i was in my wolf form now. so i grabbed my kill,i could feel the warm blood

trickle down my neck. i then trotted back to the clearing

from before.

"what was that all about?" asked zeref who had joined sometime during

my chase of the rabbit. i set the rabbit down it making a mute clunk as it hit

the forest floor.

"i smelt rabbit and i want some real food now that im better." i mumbled

as i began to eat the rabbit. it was so refreshing from the bitter taste of the

soup i had over and over again. I licked my lips as i finished off the rest of

the rabbit. i shifted back in to my human form. i began to walk untill i was

knocked to the ground. star smiled as we began to wrestle i grabbed her wrist and

pinned it behind her back then fliped her over. i claimed my vistory by screaming

"IIIII WIIIINNN" i let her go and stood back up. jellal walked up and began

to flirt with storm. i put my fingers up. _One. Two. Three._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH jellal is blasting off again" jellal flew in the

sky from storms rage attack. he flew out of sight then i made a little _Ding_! the

whole group began to laugh. i highfived storm and we all walked back inside the

small wodden cottage. as i opended the door it made a little creek and i stepped

inside. the rabbit filled me up and all the playing had made me tired. i went

to go curl up on my bed. i laid down then a similar creek came from a door. i

had figured it was the front door but as i was about to fall asleep i remberd.

the front door was two floors down and on the opposite side of the house. i

jolted up and saw something lung at me. a cold rag coverd my mouth. i tried

to scream but i was soo sleepy...


	7. Chapter 7

The stars glimmered small dots upon the empty black void of the night sky.

Clyeste stared up at the sky. Every star to her, a person she couldn't save. A sigh

released from her dry and cracked lips. Her fur was slightly damp from where her

fur touched the soft marshy ground. She closed her eyes, old memories of when Lucinda

chased her,star and Jefforey through the forest. Using her magic to change star's

normal pitch black fur. It became a sickeningly bright rainbow color. Jefforey and

Clyeste had laughed about, but that was back then... Clyeste blinked away the forming

tears for her eyes and flipped over onto her paws. she felt her paws sink into the

wet marsh dirt. it had been very rainy for the past few weeks so she wasn't able

to head out to gaze at the stars. This was the first night with a clear sky no

loud bugs were chirping. The stars radiated a comforting presence. AS if a

mother holding her child softly in her soft arms. Next to the warm blazing fire.

she began her short walk to the house once her way a arrogant black furred

wolf bumped into her while playing tag with LJ.

"Oh yay Clyeste is home do you wanna play tag with us?" Sally said. now

Clyeste and Star where back in their human forms now. Sally wrapped her small

arms around Clyeste's leg. In cliche manner Clyeste bent slightly down so her

hand rested on her knees.

"Yes sally, though i need to drop off something at home first then ill play"

Clyeste said, almost sounding like Sally's older sister. Sally screeched exited then

began to call LJ so he could tell him that Clyeste was planning on playing as well.

Clyeste rand her hand over her pocket feeling for the indentation. The small object

held in her pocket was still there. Her walk Back up to the slender mansion wasn't

to far. She grabbed her Bright blue headphone that she had stored in her pocket.

plugged them in, and let her imagination run wild with the music.

*Clyeste P.O.V*

I walked into the mansion Ben and Jeff were playing on the flat screen TV

It was some Racing game. Shrugging it off i stepped into the kitchen to see if slender

had kept his word. Score! Girl scout thin mints had been placed in the freezer three

boxes neatly lined up. Chuckling to myself at slender man's once again dis plaid case of

OCD. I grabbed two of the three boxes and brought them up tho her room. Soft carpet tickling

the bottom of my feet as walked the last little stretch to my room. in front of my door

blocking me somehow was Star. i began to think about the ways she could have gotten here

before me then realizing that while i was grabbing the cookies she must have crept past.

Star's foot tapped impatiently.

"yesssss?" i said pulling out the sound at the end.

"you my friend haven't been answering my Skype calls." Star replied a small amount

of anger sat in her voice.

*Star P.O.V*

Clyeste looked down at the floor. i needed my answers dammit so i kept asking and

asking until she screamed.

"Jefforey's Dead!" i saw the last piece of calmness shatter as she collapsed on the

floor into a sobbing mess. A knife of pain stabbed my heart. I didn't know Jefforey all that

well., he was nice and Clyeste liked to hang out with him so i didn't mind. Though, seeing

Clyeste the strong noble Leader,Warrior,Healer collapse. Her once unbreakable strong,wise

leader fall broke me i crept over to her and placed my arms around her. she

was crying uncontrollably. My arms wrapped around her and she turned to face me.

"whyy.. why me why is it always me?" she questioned hardly audible through the loud

sobbing. i quietly shushed her pulling her close. She always helped me through everything,

it all. Now i'll return the favor.


End file.
